Ulrika Magdova
Uirika Magdova Straghov is the daughter of Ivan Mikelovitch Straghov, one of the Kislevan March Boyars who guards the borders of that snowy land against the depredations of Chaos. She is a tall, independent woman, as ferocious in combat as any man, skilled with the bow, and an accomplished horsewoman. Felix first met Ulrika on the Dwarf airship Spirit of Grungni, as they flew to the far north in search of the lost Dwarf stronghold of Karag Dum. He was immediately attracted by her stunning looks and confident nature, so different from most Empire women. Their affair proved to be passionate but stormy, until circumstances drove them apart. History Ulrika Magdova was a major character in the adventures of Gotrek and Felix, as she was Felix's second lover, and possibly his most beloved. She first appeared during the dwarfen expedition through the Chaos Waste into Karak Dum, in the book Daemonslayer in Middenheim's Elector Count's throne room. She is the daughter of a Kislevite March Boyar, who is a close friend of Gotrek during the first Expedition to the Wastes. She is described as having close cropped hair, with furred and leather armor clothing during her first appearance. She helped the duo guide their way into her home, after they lifted off from their dwarf airship, the Spirit of Grungni into Kislev. There Ulrika and Felix soon started to talk, and became good friends. Felix showed some interest in her, as Ulrika did in Felix. After Felix and Gotrek left to the Chaos Waste, she was left behind. A Wizard of the Light College, Max Schreiber had also shown interest in her and would regularly find ways to talk to her. However Ulrika soon fell in love with Felix instead once they returned, after an attack by Skaven of Clan Moulder lead by Grey Seer Thanquol. From that point on the group composed of Snorri, Gotrek, Felix, Max, and Ulrika has been together for the next few books along with several other slayers they met on their way to the Slayers Keep. The group fought on together during Arek Daemonclaw's invasion of Kislev. However as time goes by, Ulrika's relationship with Felix starts to stiffen and grow sour throughout the next few books where there are times when both can't stomach each other and times with both couldn't live without the other. Of course, this doesn't sit well with Max, who has a strong rivalry with Felix ever since. However after the invasion by Arek, she was kidnapped by a Vampire of Sylvannia when they discovered information about an artifact of power, The Eye of Nagash, that was being used by the Vampire to fight and control all of the Empire and other vampire groups into his new kingdom. It was during this time that she was herself turned into a Vampire, due to the Vampire, Adolphus Krieger, having interest in her. She was eventually put into his own influence and sat by him during his Ritual. However Felix and Max, both deeply concerned about her, along with Gotrek and Snorri, and the father of Ulrika all went to Sylvania in the dead of winter to rescue her. In the end however, they were too late, Ulrika was a Vampire and during the fight in the throne room of Drakwald Keep, her father was killed by Krieger. Shocked with grief, she fought vigorously against his influence as the group tries to kill him. In the end, the Vampire died, but being changed forever, Ulrika could never return back to her normal life and left the group, leaving both Felix and Max heartbroken. She was taken care of by a Vampire of the Lahmian Bloodline, taking Ulrika, a Von Carstein vampire, as her newest "daughter". She later returned, seemingly wanting to reconcile with Felix, but once again their differences (now predator and prey) prevented a complete make-up and she abandoned Felix and Gotrek to fight fellow vampires, forced to abide her "mother's" command to kill them. Trivia *''In the original novels by William King, when Ulrika is transformed into a vampire, her progenitor, Adolphus Krieger, belonged to the Von Carstein Clan according to diverse sources, which made Ulrika a member of this vampire clan. However, when Nathan Long continues the adventures, he turned her into a Lahmian Vampire. This happened because Krieger was created by Gabriella and she had both Von Carstein and Lahmian blood.'' *''Ulrika has her own book series (which seem to chronicle her adventures between her last appearance in Vampireslayer and return in Manslayer) - Ulrika the Vampire series, beginning with Bloodborn and continuing with Bloodforged and Bloodsworn.'' Gallery Warhammer Ulrika Magdova.png|Artist's sketch of Ulrika Source * : White Dwarf UK (Issue #319) ** : pg. 46 *''Gotrek and Felix: Daemonslayer'' (Novel) by William King *''Gotrek and Felix: Dragonslayer'' (Novel) by William King *''Gotrek and Felix: Beastslayer'' (Novel) by William King *''Gotrek and Felix: Vampireslayer'' (Novel) by William King *''Gotrek and Felix: Manslayer'' (Novel) by Nathan Long *''Ulrika the Vampire: Boodborn'' (Novel) by Nathan Long *''Ulrika the Vampire: Boodforged'' (Novel) by Nathan Long *''Ulrika the Vampire: Bloodsworn'' (Novel) by Nathan Long es:Ulrika Straghov Category:Lahmian Category:Kislev Characters Category:M Category:U